Empecemos de Nuevo
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Captain Swan] A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, él tenía fe en que ella querría empezar todo de nuevo.


_**Antes de nada:** Esta basada en un hipotético final después del capitulo 11 de la quinta temporada. Solo hago pequeños nombramientos, pero quien avisa no es traidor_

* * *

 _ **Empecemos de nuevo:**_

 _-Solo hay que volver a intentarlo_ \- se convencía una vez más Emma Swan al revisar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar con aquellos tacones que le había prestado Dot tan desinteresadamente. Aun no creía que estuviera vistiendo uno de los vestidos de su amiga, tan pegado a su cuerpo, con un escote que era realmente impropio de la Emma que todo el mundo conocía. Abajo esperaba una chaqueta que deseaba que abrigase.

-Relájate, solo es la tercera vez que lo intentas con ese método- le decía su hijo tan tranquilo mientras releía uno de sus comics

-Cuando vuelva te quiero ver en tu cama durmiendo- le recordaba-Tu cena esta en el microondas y cualquier cosa llama, ¿entendido?

Escuchó un "sí" aburrido de Henry antes de cerrar la puerta. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a sus salidas con aquella compañera Dorotea en busca de un "nuevo padrastro", pero Emma no terminaba de encontrar a alguien que le hiciera bien. Él único había sido el padre de Henry y había muerto en un accidente. Su hijo la animaba a seguir buscando alguien con quien hacer un hogar que no le diera a las drogas, la tratase mal o simplemente a él le cayera mal (pues tenía derecho a ser juez de los pretendientes de su madre).

La nueva idea (cortesía de su amiga) era acceder a citas a través de contactos. No le daba nada de confianza encontrarse con alguien desconocido de esa forma, pero si había accedido ya era por puro pasotismo. El bar donde debía encontrarse con un tal "Harry" era cerca de la casa, con un estilo que no le gustaba para nada y sobre todo unos precios muy excesivos. Si hubiera sido por ella, hubiese escogido otro bar mucho mas barato y sin sirvientes que iban rapiñando propinas de una forma descarada.

Nada mas entrar, busco con la mirada un hombre que encajase en la descripción de su amiga, y al no encontrar a nadie, pidió mesa para dos y decidió esperar sentada. Se sentía un poco ridícula, evitando beber agua por aquel carmín.

-¿Emma Swan?

-¿Harry Howard? -preguntó ella mirando a la persona que tenía de frente. El estilo hipster que tenía le hacía daño en los ojos y no dejaba de preguntarse como podía tener solo 2 años de diferencia con él si parecía 40 más.

Por muy amable que pareciera, solo la hacía sentir muy incomoda, pues era muy hablador. Ella intentaba contar muy poco, no quería meterse en lo muy personal, y quizás lo único bueno era en la invitación a aquella copa con aquel acento un tanto gracioso, pero no quitaban sus ganas de querer salir corriendo. Quería soltarle alguna excusa, como que su hijo estaba solo en la casa o tenía a Dot esperándola fuera por un mensaje que había recibido, pero había una fuerza mayor que impedía aquella huida: los tacones.

-Perdone, necesito hablar con la señorita Swan- dijo una voz detrás de ella

Hizo un incómodo giro para vez a un hombre que no había visto en su vida. De pelo corto, con barba incipiente y pirsin en las orejas. Los anillos en su mano no enguantada se veían gastados.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Harry bastante confundido

-Alguien que tiene que hablar con la señorita Swan- dijo con toda la naturalidad

-Creo que puede esperar un poco, pues estamos hablando

Sin previo aviso, agarro a la chica del brazo y tiró de ella para levantarla, delante de todos los clientes de la sala. El chico hipster decidió no hacer nada por no hacer el problema mayor. Emma se sentía como en la escena final de una película romántica, que finalizaría rápido en uno de los callejones de la ciudad. Seguía sin saber quien era su salvador, ni si volvería a ver la chaqueta o bolso que tuvo que dejar atrás. Sin previo aviso, el desconocido la besó, y como respuesta, ella lo apartó y le dio una bofetada.

-¡Imbécil!

-Pensé que funcionaria- dijo acariciando su mejilla golpeada- Tendrás que beber esta cosas

-Yo no voy a beber nada que me des. Gracias por sacarme del restaurante pero tengo que volver porque ahí se han quedado mis cosas

-No, señorita, tu te quedas aquí, bebiendo esto- puso delante de sus narices un pequeño frasco con un liquido azul

-Tu estas mal de la cabeza- dijo ella apartándose tanto como los zapatos y el desconocido la dejaban

-Tómalo y no te llevo a un lugar peor. Y con esa ropa no creo que puedas huir muy lejos

Accedió de mala manera. Cogió el frasco del desconocido y de un trago lo bebió. Sabía amargo, pero lo no era nada comparado al dolor de cabeza que vino, llegando a su mente un montón de recuerdos que se ubicaban solos. Necesito pestañear varias veces y ver al hombre para saber que solo "acababa de despertarse". La primera emoción que llegó fue la alegría de verlo, pero el siguiente fue de querer salir de aquel lugar y seguir viviendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin mediar más palabras, se quito los zapatos e intentó irse descalza. Si bien aguantaba las lágrimas, y las palabras era por pura vergüenza. No debió hacerlo.

-Venga, Emma, aunque sea asegúrame que ha funcionado

-Claro que ha funcionado, Killian, y no tenías que haberlo hecho

-Venga, Emma, empecemos de nuevo. Sin seres oscuros, con una casa propia...un futuro

-¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado, crees que tengo derecho a tener un futuro contigo?

-¿Cómo no vas a tener derecho después de ir a rescatarme de aquel lugar a pesar de todo el mal que había hecho?

-Mira, Killian, márchate de vuelta a Storybrooke, será lo mejor. Tú tenías razón aquella vez.

Decidió dar por terminada la conversación y fue de vuelta a aquel local de donde la había sacado, pensando en cada cosa que había olvidado, con toda la razón, pues no quería acordarse de el ser oscuro y lo que vino después de todo aquello. Pensaba que hacía lo mejor al dejar a todos con su vida. Su plan inicial era ir sin Henry, pero él se empecino tanto que no le quedo otra. Prácticamente le suplicó a Regina de que no le dijera nada al capitán, por lo que no entendía que hacía en aquella ciudad y llegando justo en ese día en ese momento. Quizás había esperado a que llegara ese momento o había sido un cúmulo de casualidades. Fuera lo que fuese, no iba a cambiar sus pasos para preguntarle, porque verlo otra vez podía ser un ataque directo y acceder a algo que estaba destinado al fracaso. Ella no estaba destinada más que a ver morir a cada una de las personas que quería.

Llegó justo a tiempo, pues el bar ya estaba cerrando y solo quedaban unos pocos camareros, que accedieron a darle de vuelta sus cosas y no cobrar aquella copa. Se disculpó una vez más antes de intentar volver a la casa. Con los tacones en la mano, cada paso en el suelo era un suplició, pero mucho mejor que andar con ellas. Pero al llegar a su casa, extrañamente las luces estaban dadas y se podía escuchar la televisión encendida. Quizás Henry había desobedecido sus ordenes una vez más, para variar. Pero en el salón, sentados en el sofá estaban Hook y su hijo jugando al Mario Kart tan tranquilamente.

-¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?

-Perder contra mi al Mario, y eso que juega con dos manos

-¿Le has dado la poción?

-Me la dio a la tarde- aclaró el chico sin apartar la vista- Y le dije a donde ibas, pero no sabía que iba a sacarte de ahí de esa forma. ¿Cuándo volvemos?

-Nunca

-Pero Emma, si él también quiere. ¿No quieres volver a intentarlo? Tus padres te echan de menos, y Regina aunque no lo admita. Tenéis que ver como es la hija de Robin, os va a encantar...a buenas. Y a casa que conseguí al final. Ahí podremos empezar en paz, de verdad

-Mejor os dejo solos- dijo Henry pausando la partida para marcharse a su habitación- buenas noches. No hagais mucho ruido

Una vez solos, Emma no dirigió palabra al hombre, que espera que dijera algo, ya fuera malo o no. Solo se dedico a apagar la televisión y dejar aquellos horribles tacones en una esquina.

-No se porque esperas a marcharte, la verdad- al final le dijo al capitán

-Si te estoy diciendo la verdad, Emma, podemos empezar de nuevo en ese pueblo con tus padres, una reina malvada de alcaldesa, con un marido que ha tenido una hija con su hermana mala y todo el cuento. Pero sería un futuro juntos, sin trampa ni cartón ni mentiras.

-Se que tienes ahí dentro sigue ese Capitán Hook que solo quiere hacer el pirata, vengarse y yo no quiero volver a escuchar aquellas palabras que gracias a tu maldita poción no puedo olvidarlas

-Dime que ya no me quieres y me voy. Pero antes mira eso

Le tiro una cajita que ella cogió al vuelo. La abrió y quedo bastante sorprendida: era el anillo que le entrego Killian aquella vez y que, si mal no recordaba, lo había dejado en aquella casa. Quizás se lo había dado David o lo había encontrado entre todas las cosas que había dejado atrás, como las fotos y cualquier cosa que recordase aquello que quería olvidar con tanta fuerza.

-Era mi único consuelo cuando...-no podía terminar la frase. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que lo impedía. Tampoco era algo fácil de decir.

El capitán se levanto del sofá y fue a abrazarla. Sabía que había hecho mal al dejarse llevar por la venganza, que había decepcionado y dicho cosas por las que ella podía odiarlo. pero no quitaba que la amase como un idiota y que quisiera volver a intentarlo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-Es el mejor regalo que podías darme por San Valentín, Killian- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Con una sonrisa idiota, la beso. Daba por hecho que podrían empezar de cero aquel futuro que siempre quisieron, juntos.

* * *

 _Iepale!_

 _Es la primera vez que me animo a hacer un fanfic de esta serie, y encima de esta pareja, y encima en San Valentín. Bueno, habrá sido "the power of love"._

 _Hasta la proxima._


End file.
